


Tranquil

by sugarpanties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Loki's not evil, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, calm progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I wanted to take things slowly, the characters didn't listen, but are still sweet. </p><p>Or the one where Thor brings Loki back, he acts like a sane person and everybody seems to like him. Some more than others... M in the later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A as anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here! The first chapter is short, just a taste to warm you up and if you leave me a comment (or two :D) I won't be mad and update soon.
> 
> Love you  
> It's a new story, so be kind :)

"Sir, the Avengers are waiting-"

"Mute!" Tony groaned from beneath the sheets he was tangled in. He had a beautiful dream and his stupid AI ruined it. Trying to stand up was a challenge he almost failed to accomplish. Blindly, because his eyes itched, he reached the bathroom door and leaned against it as soon as he was in. To wake up and actually face his friends he had to take a cold shower which made him want to sneeze.

"Time?" he croaked, throat dry and hurting.

"It's 10:37, sir."

"The others are in..."

"Living room, sir."

"There is..."

"Coffee," answered Jarvis sounding like a mother who gave up trying to hide the candies from her spoiled child.

"Brilliant," muttered Tony yawing like he hadn't slept the previous twelve hours.

 

* * *

 

"Slept well?" snickered Clint when Tony entered the living room.

"Sure, I had an amazing dream," he answered and almost walked into a wall, which he avoided thanks to Steve's firm hold on his elbow.

"Yeah?" Hawkeye chuckled when his friend was about to fall from a chair.

"Actually, I dreamt about you," Tony said from the floor. "You died," he added with a relaxed smile and closed his eyes ready to dose off again.

"Jerk," Clint rolled his eyes and went back to watching Doctor Who.

Tony was lying happily on the cool black tiles, but frowned when a shadow fell on his face. Steve was standing over him like an angry grandma with his hands on hips (only missing an apron with pink flowers). Tony grinned, but didn't move to stand up.

"Do you know what day's today?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno. Jarvis?"

"It's the 6th of June, sir."

"It's June already?" Tony looked honestly surprised by this information as he at least sat up. Steve sighed as you sigh when someone very dear to you wants to jump of a bridge.

"Yes, Tony. But do you know what day's today?"

"The anniversary of..." he paused humming in concentration, "something... very important?"

Honestly, he had no idea what was Steve talking about, but it was fun to watch his face become redder and redder.

"Before you start give him coffee," said Bruce from the couch not looking up from his tablet.

"Coffee, I like coffee," agreed Tony and finally stood up. "Give me coffee, mum," he asked with a cheeky grin watching Steve sigh as if he was asking himself why satellites didn't fall from the sky more often.

"I think I'm missing something," the billionaire wondered looking around the room. "What am I missing?" he said a little louder, but the only answer he got was a warm mug pressed into his hand. 

"Thanks," he smiled at his friend, who just sighed again.

Tony drank his coffee silently trying to remember what day was today. It was nobody's birthday - at least not anybody's he cared for. Pepper wasn't coming back for the next two weeks, nobody died, Fury was nowhere to be seen, so what the hell was going on?

"Morning," said Natasha as she entered the room going straight to the kitchen. Tony smiled at her holding up a cup of coffee for her, which she took with a yawn. She leaned against the counter next to him, her thigh touching his. He patted her head as it fell on his shoulder.

"Do you know what day's today?" he asked wondering if he was the only one who didn't know. Natasha yawned again nuzzling closer.

"Um, Friday?" she said frowning a little, but didn't seem to really care.

"It’s Saturday," Steve stood up from the couch looking slightly upset.

"So?" they asked in unison raising their left eyebrows. The Capitan seemed to be taken aback, but quickly recovered by shaking his head. "It's Saturday the 6th of June," he repeated patiently and smiled when Natasha blinked in surprise, but nodded as if Fury ordered her to kill the first man she sees.

"Tell me," Tony whined tugging on her sleeve with a pout. Natasha smiled like you smile at a small puppy that's trying to lick your palm. She sipped her coffee thoughtfully and replied: "Thor's coming back."

Tony froze, slowly put his mug down and cleared his throat. "How much have I drunk?"

"Two bottles," Steve and Bruce said as one man.

"You had said if Rudolph was coming you wanted to be prepared," Clint added with a smirk. Natasha squeezed his shoulder sympathetically and went to sit down next to the other assassin.

"Fuck," Tony swore praying his hangover to be gone when the merry brothers will arrive.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, I apologize to interrupt again, but-"

"I know," Tony growled for the fifth time that day. He tightened his grip on a screwdriver until the knuckles turned white. it was hard to ignore he had two Norse gods in his living room - one shouting so loud he could hear him down in his workshop and the other probably just glaring evilly at his friends - but he had decided to ignore that fact as he ignored Jarvis' pleas to come up and greet his guests. He was a shitty host.

Tony wasn't sure why he locked himself with dummy as soon as he realized what Steve tried to tell him all morning. He just didn't want to meet them, okay? Let him breath. 

He could deal with Thor - his heart big and innocent as child's - but the other god was something completely different.

Loki was smart, his tongue sharpened with witty remarks that made Tony want to crawl into his bed and never leave it, because if he did he might jump the god's bones. It wasn't fair - he could put up with arrogant people (he lives with himself, doesn't he?), but intelligent, attractive and arrogant was a dangerous combination for him. He knew it, hell everyone knew it, so why won't they leave him be?

"Sir-"

"Shut up!" Tony shouted and listened to the echo of his voice, which buzzed in the air for a moment. He was acting like a child, sulking in his workshop like a big baby kicking around himself. The screwdriver rolled soundlessly to the edge of a bench and fell down making the man jump. The tool rolled away as if it didn't want to be in the same room with its owner. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes in an exhausted gesture.

"Jarvis, I'm sorry," he said looking at the floor. "I'm going to my room. Don't tell them."

"As you wish, sir," his AI replied sounding worried. Tony smiled dejectedly to himself and went to the elevator. When the doors closed behind him with a quiet clink, his hand hovered over the buttons for a while, but then he shook his head and pushed the one with letters LR.


	2. B as behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I don't judge you. He's a fine piece of ass, no doubt about that, but be careful - you don't know what's going on in that pretty head."  
> "Aw," Tony cooed. "You’re worried about me. That's sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :) Here's another one

"Put me down!"

Tony raised an eyebrow when he heard the shout - it was Clint's voice and it was hard to say if it was amused or angry. He turned around the corner to find out what was going on, stopping in the entry, his eyes widening. The SHIELD's agent was hanging in the air trying to get down to no use with everyone smiling or chuckling - even Steve.

"So you've learned to fly at least," Tony spoke up smirking slightly at his friend, who frowned at him upside down, which looked odd.

"Tony!" bellowed Thor happily getting up to hug him. "We were worried you chose to avoid us today," he added crushing the billionaire's ribs.

"Yeah, I did, then changed my mind, you know me," answered Tony not seeing a point in lying in front of the God of Lies, who he didn't see because of Thor's broad shoulders. Thank god, literally.

"It's really nice to see you, big guy, but could you maybe stop suffocating me?" Tony croaked after a short moment desperately wanting to be somewhere else. Thor put him down with a quiet apology still smiling like an idiot. Tony clapped his forearm half-heartedly with small smile of his own.

"So, anyone wants to tell me why is Hawkeye floating in the air like a hot-air balloon?" he smirked looking directly at Loki, who was standing next to Natasha, his left arm up.

"Mr Barton was acting unpleasantly. I warned him," the god answered in smooth voice. "He didn't listen," was added with a sly grin.

"Well, my house my rules," Tony shrugged lazily. "I don't want floating assassins in my living room."

"As you wish," said Loki and with a flick of wrist Clint fell down. Natasha chuckled smiling as if her boyfriend was in this sort of trouble every day.

"You okay, buddy?" Tony asked and snickered when a thumb up appeared from behind the couch and then litany of swear words was heard. He turned back to Loki, who was examining him carefully, and smiled softly at the sight. The god was dressed plainly wearing a pair of tight black jeans an a white-green stripped T-shirt with long sleeves. He looked healthier, but still pale as ever with black hair, which were shorter than Tony remembered, framing his face.

"Welcome, I guess," he said finally catching Bruce's quiet chuckle and Steve's roll of eyes.

"Thank you," Loki answered seeming to relax. "I must say I haven't expected this."

"What? You don't like the furniture or didn't expect people acting friendly?" Tony asked watching the left corner of the god's mouth lift up.

"The later."

"Well, you see, they let you get comfortable, but I would bet they gonna threaten you later. Not that threatening you will change your mind if you decide to cut our throats or whatever fancy way of putting us in a wooden box you will choose," Tony said in a light tone, but his eyes were hard.

"I can assure you nothing like that will happen," Loki sighed. "Natasha, may I?" he asked with a small smile offering his hand to the woman. Tony raised an eyebrow when she took it turning her palm up. In Loki's other hand a dragger appeared, but nobody except him seemed to be surprised. The god tightened his hold and cut into the soft flesh. A bloody line appeared as Loki let the sharp tool vanish and lifted his hand for Tony to see. There was the same cut bleeding on his palm.

"Interesting. Does it apply the other way around?" he asked watching as Loki healed his and Natasha's wound with magic that swirled around their hands.

"No," Loki answered with a crooked smile.

"That's not really fair, is it?" Tony couldn't stop talking. Sometimes, he hated himself more than usually.

"You may correct me if I'm wrong, but punishment isn't meant to be fair, Anthony," Loki smiled at him. "But to be clear," he suddenly vanished like the dragger before. "I'm able to defeat myself just fine," Loki whispered into Tony's ear, his breath tickling the man's neck.

"Careful, Reindeer Games," Tony turned to face him. "I might jump and stab you with something," he said impudently. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't move away.

"And what tool would you choose for that? I can say you're unarmed."

"I have something in my mind," Tony significantly looked down and up again.

Loki seemed confused for a second, but then started to smile, which bubbled into an amused laugh. "I'm not sure if you could actually stab me with it," he chuckled.

"Wanna find out?" Tony asked with a silly smile of his own. He was shamelessly flirting with the god and please just hit him with something or he won't stop.

"You think you're worthy of that?" Loki replied with a cunning smirk, but answered his own question. "Of course you do, stupid of me to ask. Well," he looked him over from head to toe and licked his lips. "Maybe next time."

 

* * *

 

Tony sat at the kitchen counter holding a mug of cold coffee. Clint walked into the room a smirk spreading on his face when he followed Tony's dreamy look. Quietly, not to disturb him, he also poured himself a portion of caffeine and leaned on his elbows next to his friend. Tony didn't pay attention to him lost in his own world. Clint snickered at the thought of the famous Anthony Edward Stark drooling over a Norse god in his day dream. His sipped his coffee looking at Loki, who was arguing with Thor in Old Norse, and tried to guess which of the words were insults. After a while, he got bored so he looked at Tony again.

"Stop staring," he notified the billionaire and elbowed him carefully minding Tony's full mug.

"What?" the man woke up from his trance. "Who's staring?"

"God, man. You have it bad," Clint chuckled, his eyes flashing to the two brothers in the sitting area. Thor looked like a kicked puppy while Loki just looked irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Legolas," Tony jumped off the kitchen counter frowning.

"Sure you don't. Too busy flirting with our ex-villain," said Clint nonchalantly watching Tony choke on a gulp of cold coffee.

"Shut up," he managed when he could breathe again face red from the coughing. "It's not my fault, okay?" Tony waved his hand. "It's this instinct of mine."

"Instinct, huh?" Clint smirked.

"I can't help it. I just keep babbling around attractive people until I get them into my bed," Tony explained.

"That's a hell of an instinct," the assassin mocked. "Look, I don't judge you. He's a fine piece of ass, no doubt about that, but be careful - you don't know what's going on in that pretty head."

"Aw," Tony cooed. "You're worried about me. That's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah - feel the love, man," Clint rolled his eyes and they grinned at each other.

"Well, thanks for your permission," Tony smiled clapping him on shoulder. Clint shook his head leaving the room humming  _Dumb ways to die_. The billionaire sighed looking over his shoulder at the two gods who seemed to calm down, if the quiet talk was anything to go by. Loki caught his gaze and gave him a beautiful smile, which made his eyes sparkle with mischief, but it lasted only for a second, too short to deduce something.

"Tony?" Natasha stuck her head around the corner. "Pepper's on the phone. She says it's important. Something about Loki."

Both men frowned at the god's name. Loki stood up coming closer to Tony. "Should I?"

"Yeah, come with me," the billionaire nodded. "Any idea what's going on?" he asked Natasha, but she only shrugged. "Fine, let's find out."

 

* * *

 

"Pepper, what's this all about?" he frowned at the screen going straight to the point.

"Good to see you, too, Tony. Yes, I'm fine, thank you," the woman rolled her eyes making Loki chuckle. "Hello, Loki," she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts. How was your day?" the god replied politely.

"Lovely, thanks for asking. How are you doing? Do they behave?"

"Surprisingly, the Avengers are acting quiet pleasantly. I can't complain," he answered with an amused smile matching Tony's assistants'.

"Even Tony?" she wondered ignoring Tony's offended shout. Loki clicked his tongue, but nodded.

"Aye, Anthony is busy trying to avoid me by sulking in his laboratory and if we speak he leaves quickly after I say something that makes him blush."

"That' a lie!" Tony pointed his finger in Loki's face, cheeks already pink. "Stop telling Pep this bullshits."

"Now, sweetheart, we were only speaking about your good behaviour," Pepper smiled at him slyly from the screen.

"May I ask what the purpose of your call is, Miss Potts?" Loki asked before Tony had time to reply. He crossed arms over his chest and huffed a puff of air.

"Ah, certainly. I was just wondering if the media should be informed about your situation-"

"Absolutely not!" Tony growled. "He won't be parading himself on the red carpet for those vultures, 'cause they want something juicy. I won't throw him into their arms until it's the last opinion and maybe not even in that situation."

Loki looked taken aback by the possessive tone and angry gestures, but smiled softly when he realized the man was just worried about him. Tony kept arguing with Pepper until he cleared his throat, a quiet noise, which however made them stop.

"Why do you consider me to be seen on media such an important thing?"

"Well," Pepper sighed rubbing her temple. "I agree with Tony, actually, but you need to be seen before you appear on the battle field. Your punishment is to stay on Earth and help the Avengers in their tasks. What worries me is that people won't trust you if we don't explain at least something to them."

"I see," Loki hummed. "Although, why should I be concern about people's trust? I don't need it to help the Avengers."

"Yes, but it's important for them. If people don't trust you and you'll start working with the Avengers, public will become suspicious and could consider the team untrustworthy, too, which we don't want as you certainly understand," Pepper explained patiently.

"Aye, that wouldn't be suitable," Loki agreed. "Indeed, you're a clever woman. I think we should discuss this again in person to resolve the details," he said.

"Thank you and yes, that would be terrific. See you on Monday, Loki. Bye, Tony," she said her goodbye and hung up.

 


	3. C as clarify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper arrived with the typical clapping of high-heels and arms full of papers.

"Uh, what was that?" Tony asked pointing his thumb at the turned off screen.

"What do you mean?"

"She was calling me, not you. You can't just- Put that down!" he shouted suddenly when Loki picked up one of his blueprints.

"That is-"

"Yes, it is and no, you can't," Tony snapped pouncing on the god trying to snatch the paper from him, but Loki was faster and elegantly jumped aside so the table was between them.

"Really? I can't?" he smirked, but didn't disappear into thin air as Tony expected. He seemed to enjoy the billionaire's frustration as they circled the table slowly.

"It's mine, so be a good little god and put it down," Tony warned again.

"Or what?" Loki challenged. "You will lock me in one room with Thor?"

"Please," Tony snored, crossing arms over his chest, "be a little creative. I'm sure you like your mojo, it would be a shame if I put you on a leash with these," he pointed at the paper which was stolen from his desk.

"You wouldn't dare," Loki spat, but at the same time looked slightly uncertain. Tony smirked and circled the wooden barrier so he was in front of him, the god took a step back and the man followed until Loki's back were pressed against a wall. Tony knew it was only because the god was curious; he could teleport away whenever he wanted to.

"No," he agreed searching the god's face. "I don't want to hurt," he admitted smiling when Loki's eyes widened. "It’s an old project. I was working on it after your last appearance on Manhattan. You were an inspiration."

"Why it was on top, then?" Loki asked suspiciously ignoring the last sentence with a stubborn determination. He tried to suppress a shiver when Tony took one of his hands and caressed the wrist with a thumb.

"I was thinking about other use for them," Tony frowned not looking at him, but examining the blue veins and soft skin. Loki bit his tongue not to moan, when he realized what the man was talking about.

"You think I would let a human chain me?" he breathed gripping Tony's wrist tightly making him look up. Tony leered at him and leaned closer.

"I wouldn't put your highness into such a position, me on the other hand..." he whispered into the god's ear. Loki let out a small moan and nuzzled the brown locks with his nose making Tony hum happily.

"You're a strange creature, Man of Iron. Putting your trust into hands of the one who is known for his lies," Loki sighed moving away to lean his head against the wall behind him. Tony didn't answer with words, but entwined their fingers and smiled at the sigh. The god squeezed slightly and pulled him closer their chest almost touching.

"I know," Tony grinned. "Thank you," he said as if Loki's words were a compliment and kissed his cheek, which made the other close his eyes. However, they shot open in surprise when the irksome paper was snatched away from him, the warmth of the other body gone.

"Oh, come on, princess," Tony laughed at the shocked expression. "Even I'm not that easy," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, there were lips on his making him moan and open his mouth for the quick slick tongue, which made him squirm and whine in no time. Tony flung his arms around the god's neck pressing closer making Loki bite his bottom lip and growl. He sucked on the silvertongue trying to solve the taste of it, his ass pressed into the edge of the table, one of Loki's legs between his.

He felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and slim fingers roaming under his tee, cold but not unpleasant. Loki kissed him harder when he pulled on the black locks changing the angle almost to perfection. Tony moaned again ending the kiss with the desperate need to breath.

Stupid oxygen.

"Well, Anthony," Loki purred licking his swollen lips. "I really think you are."

Tony laughed and pulled him for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Pepper arrived with the typical clapping of high-heels and arms full of papers. Steve quickly took the burden from her like the gentleman he was earning himself a peck on lips, which made him smile sweetly.

"Thanks, give them to Tony, please," she said in tired tone tossing off her shoes. The Avengers were huddled together in front of the TV watching _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug_. Clint had his head in Natasha's lap, the woman playing with his hair. Thor sat on the floor close to Bruce's chair where the man was frowning at his tablet. Tony and Loki were sitting on the big couch each on the other end watching the other from the corner of their eyes. Oh, dear.

"Pep," Tony beamed when she stood over him pulling her to sit down. "How was it?"

"Long," she said closing her eyes and rested head on his shoulder. Tony chuckled hugging his friend around shoulders and kissing her forehead. She saw Loki frown a little and sighed, because it wasn't possible he could be jealous already, was it? The man interpreted the sigh as a sign of fatigue.

"Take a nap. You have two hours left," he assured her making Pepper wonder what could be the second film based on one book about that it was so damn long. Well, more sleep for her.

Tony shook her at the end of the film in the middle of Ed Sheeran's _I see fire_. Pepper hummed sleepily at the soft melody, although the words were kind of disturbing.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he grinned at her. "Ready to function again?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Already done," he pointed his chin towards the stock of papers on the coffee table that had been put there before she fell asleep. Pepper yawned scratching her neck.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?" she asked eyeing the white pile which seemed to be signed to the last piece.

"Funny, are we?" Tony smirked swirling a pen between his fingers. "I'm more than capable of writing my name endlessly since my fourth birthday."

She hummed appreciatively. "Did you read the Avengers file, too?"

"Yes, and I've even brushed my teeth today," he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Pep, don't you trust me?"

"No, not with work," she smiled. "Where's Loki? I need to speak with him."

"In library," Tony answered without hesitation realizing his mistake too late.

"Looking out for your new toy boy?" Pepper smirked at her own joke, not pretending she didn't notice those looks the two of them were exchanging.

"You're here for five minutes and then fell asleep. Where the hell did you get such an idea?" Tony tried to play it cool, but knew he couldn't fool his ex of all people. Pepper was evil.

"Honey," she sighed, "I would have noticed even as a blind and deaf. I can almost feel the buzz of the sexual tension on my skin plus I know you, mister - there's nothing you can hide from me and if you do I have Jarvis and I'm not afraid to use him," she said.

"You wouldn't do that!" Tony's voice rose in disbelieve. "Jay is my buddy and you're forbidden to use him against me," he ordered and frowned at Pepper's laugh.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep, Tony," she nodded becoming serious in the next second. "Nevertheless, I'm here to see Loki, your lover or not," Pepper clapped hands on her thighs and stood up. "Library, you said?"

Tony gaped making incoherent sounds as he was trying to come up with some answer. "You... how... what-" he took a breath and pointed at the smiling woman, who was clearly enjoying her boss’ discomfort.

"He's nothing like that!" he shouted finally in tone as if Pepper insulted the god's parents and all his dead and living relatives.

"But you wish he was," she laughed, the pink blush speaking for itself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Loki?" Pepper entered the library with an amused smile still lingering on her lips. Tony was always cute when he tried to deny something obvious.

"Miss Potts," the god was suddenly standing in front of her. "How was your flight?"

"Trying to scare me?" she sighed shaking her head. "Tony used to do that. He stopped when I punched him. But," Pepper looked up at the slightly baffled god, "I had a good flight, thanks for asking. Now, shall we?" she walked to a red chair and sat down gesturing to the chair opposite hers.

"Ah, business," Loki chuckled following her lead. "Tell me, when do you have time for our dear Capitan?"

"I can always find some time if Tony isn't lying in a hospital or running naked around the town intoxicated, which haven't happened for some time now. Steve gets it, he's busy too, isn't he?" she answered swiftly without a blink. It wasn't a secret she was dating the Avengers leader - it was all over newspapers, but thanks to Jarvis with no photos attached.

"Indeed, although he seems to light up in your presence," Loki's lips curled into a humourless smile. "Let's hope he won't ignite."

"There's no need for sarcasm. I know you don't like him and I understand."

"Do you? You don't mind that I loathe your chosen one?" the god raised an eyebrow when Pepper chuckled again.

"I really don't. You're not the first and surely won't be the last, Loki. The only thing I'm asking is for you to keep these feeling to yourself," she said seriously leaning forward. "We're all professionals here, are we not?"

"You have my word," Loki agreed with a wave of hand. "I don't wish to speak with people in this tower more than is necessarily needed."

"Good," Pepper smiled, something flashing over her face, something close to disappointment, but she quickly looked away clearing her throat. "Okay, business," she pulled out her cell and put it on a small table between them. "Jarvis? Show the first document from file named 'the liesmith', please."

A blue screen appeared from the phone making their faces look sickly pale. Pepper started to explain everything that needed to be done and Loki smiled to himself, his opinion on the woman rising with every word that left her lips.


	4. D as delighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really like to cock-block me, don't you?

"Dummy, handle me the screwdriver I threw at you," Tony asked pulling on wires that seemed to be stuck. The tool was put into his outstretched hand and the man turned around in surprise.

"Am I interrupting?" Loki asked with a small grin. He just stood there looking absolutely normal in a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a sly smile and knowing eyes making Tony want to cry why everything was so fucking complicated.

"No, it's fine. Perfect. What are you doing here?" he smiled like an idiot.

"I was bored," Loki sighed and came closer to Tony looking over the chest piece of Mark VII.

"So your Highness decided to visit one of the mewling scum?" the billionaire smirked following the god's gaze wondering how to get rid of the bundle.

"You're hardly mewling," Loki answered frowning as he pulled at one of the red wires.

"That can be easily changed," Tony said with a cheeky smile and grabbed a green wire. "Pull," he said and suddenly the clew was gone. They smiled and Tony took the red wire from Loki their fingers brushing. The god stood silently by his side watching him work quickly.

"Wait," he stopped him after a while scowling slightly. Tony looked up with an amused expression.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, but didn't move to plug in the blue wire he had chosen place for before they even started.

"Arrogant human," Loki smirked without hatred. "If the blue one controls the amount of energy that is transferred, you should locate it closer to the middle. The circulation might be more effective that way." 

"Yeah, but that would..." Tony muttered pulling out the red wire, changed its position with the blue one and the green placed between them. He looked at the result with amazement. "Can I keep you?" he turned his wide eyes full of child's wonder on Loki. The god chuckled hiding his blush behind one palm.

"If you wish to," he answered with a soft smile, which made him look younger. Tony grinned and stood on his tiptoes so he could kiss the god's cheek. It was time for Loki's eyes to widen, but the genius pulled away quickly running to his monitors shouting at Jarvis to do the same change to all the suits if it makes them better. The god looked at the open chest piece again running fingers over the red wire. He didn't even like the colour - it was always Thor's favourite - but this mortal had more power over him than he was willing to admit.

His opinion changed rapidly in a short amount of time, he got used to the life on Midgard, which he once didn't considered worth his look with only the stupid speaking monkeys on it. However, Loki learned the hard way that they weren't as fragile as they seemed to be. You throw one of them out of window and they're still alive grinning at you and calling you idiotic names.

"Reindeer Games," Tony called him making a grabbing gesture with his hand reminding Loki of a small child that wants to be picked up.

"Stop calling me that," the god sighed, but went to look over Tony's shoulder.

"You prefer Rudolph?" the man grinned eyes flickering over the screen.

"I would like you to address me by my given name, Anthony," Loki smirked knowing Tony didn't like the full verse of his own name.

"But I like the nicknames, I give the best nicknames, Silvertongue," the man pouted.

"That is not a sobriquet, more like my title. One of many, in fact," Loki smirked again leaning closer searching the brown eyes in front of him.

"Really?" Tony forgot about the screens and work. "You're that good, huh?" he asked and licked his lips impatiently. Loki just hummed closing the gap between them. Their third kiss was slow and sweet and Tony absolutely did not think about how perfectly the god fitted into his arms.

"Sir?"

"Mute!" Tony groaned when the cool lips moved to his neck, slim fingers digging into his hips. "Whatever it is – oh god - it can wait," he said tangling hands into Loki's hair.

"You would disregard your friends for me?" the god asked with a satisfied purr dragging his teeth over Tony's throat followed by tongue and open mouthed kisses. 

"I would throw them out of a fucking window for you," Tony growled and pulled him for the fourth kiss, which was messier but still too good to last.

"Sir."

"What?" Tony whined dropping his head on Loki's shoulder making the god chuckle and kiss his temple in a soothing gesture.

"Miss Potts wants to speak with you. She says you can enjoy Mr Laufeyson's company after she's done with you," Jarvis said quickly as if he knew what effect his message will have.

"Your assistant knows about... this?" Loki asked carefully avoiding the word 'us'.

"Pepper knows everything," Tony whispered it like a secret not moving his head from its spot. "Sometimes, she knows things before you know them. It's creepy as fuck, but that's why she's the best," he said in tired tone not really caring it was true. When he didn't move nor said anything else, Loki nuzzled closer to him.

"You should go," he said resting his chin atop Tony's mop of hair.

"I don't want to," the man muttered and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist pulling him closer breathing him in. The god smiled running fingers through the genius' hair. They stood there in silence until Tony moved away with a sigh letting go of the slender body.

"Go," Loki said and wanted to leave, but his wrist was grabbed and he once again found himself in the warm embrace.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Tony joked.

Loki looked at him with searching eyes. "You are nothing I have expected you to be, Man of Iron," he admitted with a small frown as if he was trying to solve a puzzle drawn on the human's forehead.

"Same goes to you," Tony answered without hesitation. "But I like you when you aren't nuts. I know what to expect from you, don't have to be cheerful all the time, 'cause you could misunderstand my bad mood. I don't see a point in lying to you, not because you're the God of Lies or some shit, but because I really don't want to and it's amazing when you're just here not asking questions or trying to "help me", which I hate. It's just..." he shrugged, "You understand and that's... that's good," Tony said as if it wasn't a big deal admitting he cared for his former enemy.

"I don't-" Loki paused. "I don't know what to say."

"Sir."

"Coming!" Tony shouted not breaking the eye contact. "Then don't say anything," he chuckled and stole their fifth kiss.

 

* * *

 

"Here you are," Pepper sighed. "I thought you flushed yourself or something."

"Funny. You really like to cock-block me, don't you?"

"It's like my Christmas bonus," she nodded. "I won't keep you busy for long. Sign this," Pepper handed him a pen and paper pointing at a black line where her boss' autograph was wanted.

"It couldn't wait?"

"I know how long it takes you to get out of bed, remember? No, it couldn't wait," she rolled her eyes trying not to think about the time when she witnessed Tony's lazy smile after rolling out of the sheets.

The man snored in amusement not arguing with his assistant knowing she was right. "What is it anyway?” he asked, but signed without vacillation.

"It says from now on the Stark Industries are responsible for all Loki Laufeyson's actions and will pay any damage caused by his person," said Pepper raising an eyebrow when Tony only hummed, nodded and gave her the paper back.

"You're not gonna ask me why? If I'm insane? It's perfectly fine by you?" she wanted to assure he wasn't joking.

"I trust him."

"Huh? Just like that? You, of all people in this tower, aren't suspicious?" Pepper asked baffled more than she thought she would be.

"Yup," Tony made a popping sound. "We have a lot in common, he can't hurt us and he had made up with Thor shortly after they arrived. If we don't give him a damn good reason to go nuts all over again, he's fine by me."

"Okay, then I suggest not to fuck up this thing that's going on between you two, because a heart-broken god? That would be a problem," she said yet again surprised when Tony didn't tried to deny it as he did the first time she had broached this topic.

"Are we done?" he asked, at the same time looking bored and angry, which was a strange expression, but not anything she wasn't used to.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," she stood up. "Oh, and tomorrow? You're going to explain Loki becoming a part of the Avengers."

"What?!"

"Two o'clock," she called and left with a satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small pause between the chapters, because the story isn't finished.  
> Be patient with me, please :)


	5. E as emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mad will I become after you take him from me too, father?

Tony huffed in irritation. He hated reporters - they were loud and annoyingly nosy. Moreover, why should he speak about Loki? He wasn't his babysitter; the god could speak for himself just fine. Maybe it was Pepper's revenge for something he yet again forgot to do. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment trying to think about a way how to make the interview as short as possible. Tony didn't want to screw things up with Loki just because his mouth filter didn't work.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the workshop," said Bruce quietly appearing from nowhere and sat down opposite to his friend, a black Stark Industries tablet always present in his hand.

"I was, then Pep came," Tony explained looking up at the other scientist who gave him a small smile in understanding.

"You've talked about Loki?" he asked returning his gaze back to the shining screen as if to hide his curiosity.

"Yup. She's evil, man. There's interview tomorrow."

"You're going?"

"Wanna switch places?" Tony asked with a smirk. His only answer was an amused snort from the other man. They sat in silence, their minds trying to solve all the problems of the universe and thinking about answers that hadn't been found out yet.

"You and Loki..." Bruce spoke up again and of course it was him who realized first. "Should I worry?"

"Brucie the Calm always protecting my honour," Tony joked, but shook his head afterwards. "It's new. I don't know what it is yet," he frowned not liking the idea of unknown.

"But it's a thing," the other man smiled again raising an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"I guess. Who knows? It's Loki, you can't be sure of anything with him," the genius sighed. "And you know me, man. Me and relationships? That's like a black hole - nobody knows what's on the other side," he chuckled at himself.

"So you don't mean it?" Bruce asked sounding a little unsettled.

"Calm down, bro. I won't risk everybody's lives for a good fuck," he paused when his friend made a noise as if to ask ‘ _really?’_

"Look, I like him. He likes me or at least is interested in me, but there's no way I'm gonna mess with the guy's head, 'cause I know he doesn't deserve more shit than he's been getting already," he said scowling at Loki's past and fucked up childhood. Maybe what Thor said after Loki attacked Manhattan was true.

_My brother is not evil, there are forces that make him do so, because Loki is misunderstood and lost in his hatred, which consumes him and has blinded his sight._

"Good," Bruce hummed with a small grin when Tony snapped out of his sullen thoughts.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Yeah, we're good."

 

* * *

 

"Brother, may I have a word with you?"

"Come in, Thor," Loki sighed putting down a book marking the page he had been reading before the interruption. Thor entered the room with an unsure smile looking like a small boy more than a mighty warrior.

"What is it you want? I was under the impression you ought to be with Lady Jane."

"Aye, I had seen her before I went to seek you, brother."

"And I can tell there is something bothering your mind. Feel free to ask, Thor. I don't want to keep secrets back from my brother," Loki assured him amused by the happy grin full of hope on the other god's face. They weren't enemies anymore and Loki wished only for peace not more drama and hate - it was tiring and it bore him to death (hypothetical speaking).

"I couldn't miss your behaviour around friend Stark..." Thor started, but there was no need to finish the sentence.

"If you're asking what my feelings towards the Man of Iron are, you don't have to occupy your mind with such a difficult task," Loki chuckled not able to resist the urge to mock the blond oaf at least a little.

"You give me your word then that you aren't playing games with the man's heart?"

"We aren't children anymore, Thor. Playing games shall always be the reminder of those years, which we cherish, and it will remind in our memories forever. I give you my word - Anthony Stark's heart would be safe in my hands if he ever decides to trust me with it," Loki said seriously trying to hide the doubts in his voice, because he didn't know the man's feelings and still wasn't sure about his own.

"All right," Thor nodded and his face split into a joyful expression once again. "I wish you luck, brother. I shall leave you with your books."

"Thank you," Loki gave him a small smile and picked up the book from his night stand. The other god left silently, which was surprising since he did everything like a bull in a china shop, the doors closing with a soft 'click'. Loki read another few lines, but sighed tiredly wanting to throw the book after Thor and yell at him to get back so he could punch something softer than a wall. However, he wasn't in the full destroying mode, so he only closed his eyes for a moment to calm his boiling blood.

It wasn't Thor’s fault, but he wanted to blame him so badly. The same questions the Thunder God asked had been whirling in Loki’s head since Tony had stolen their fifth kiss. The human was so different from everyone he had ever met. His mind was one of a genius, but the things that left those lips made you wonder if the brain was in control. Stark was also an arrogant bastard, but on the other hand he cared for his friends and as it seemed, for him too.

Loki smiled at the memory when Tony had asked him if he could keep him. It was an innocent question, not even meant seriously, but still it was such a nice gesture, which made Loki’s insides flip. At first he was confused by his emotions, which he didn't understand, he thought it would go away at some point, but it only seemed to get stronger with every moment he spent with the mortal. Loki considered himself cold, unable to feel anything expect anger and hate, as cold as his Jötun form, which he still hadn't accepted fully.

However, when he was with Tony all the ice melted and his heart was beating rapidly, vulnerable to the world. He always sought peace for his mind in the chaos of life and finally found it – in a pitiful little human that was doomed to die. _Isn't it funny?_ Loki almost asked out loud thinking about Odin with a bitter grimace. _How mad will I become after you take him from me too, father?_ He thought angrily.

That was one of the reasons he gave Thor his word. How could he hurt the man when there was so little time left? Loki saw the humans turn into dust under his gaze, so how was he supposed to learn to love them when they were leaving so quickly?

If he was honest with himself, he would admit to be scared, but he was the God of Lies and there was no one he could lie better to than to himself.

 

* * *

 

 Tony woke up slowly smiling when he recognized warm sun on his skin, but his smile widened even more when he noticed the other source of the warmth in his bed. He yawned lazily stretching his legs and cracked one eye open.

“You know people are usually naked when they’re in my room,” he said, voice little raspy from sleep.

Loki closed his book with a sigh moving his eyes over Tony’s bare skin, the naked form only barely hidden under a thin sheet, which pooled down on his lower back.

“I can see why,” he answered quietly making the other man smile smugly. “I didn't notice you were awake,” he added.

“Yeah, well... Why are you here?”

“I like to watch you sleep.”

“Creepy, but I'm flattered. Now, what’s the real reason?”

“I'm hiding from my brother.”

“Brilliant, if he ever gets the idea you’re here he will be too busy with strangling me or smashing my head with that hammer to notice your escape,” Tony said tiredly rolling onto his back exposing tanned chest and belly.

“Thor knows,” said Loki with a shrug. “You want me to leave?”

Tony smiled with closed eyes, but stayed silent for a moment, his expression changing to a serious one. Loki watched the change from the corner of his eye reopening his book. Suddenly, there was a head in his lap.

“No, I like you here,” the genius decided with another yawn.

“My thigh seems to suit you as a good pillow,” Loki answered surprised by the man’s words more than his action.

“The best,” Tony nuzzled closer nodding and wrapped one arm around the god’s waist.

Loki hesitated, but then started to pat Tony’s head, his long fingers tangling in the brown mess making it even messier if it was possible. He received a soft hum and rhythmical breaths short after. Loki relaxed smiling to himself and turned a page in his book.


	6. F as funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can leave me here alone, Capitan. I promise not to burn anything while you’re away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause

 “Jarvis?” he spoke up after a while. “When Thor asks about my whereabouts, could you give him fake hints?”

“As you wish, sir. I shall inform the rest of the team you don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Loki wiggled a little making himself more comfortable and pulled Tony closer. The man frowned, but calmed down again when the god moved few strands from his forehead.

“No problem, sir.”

Tony slept for another hour and woke up with a stir. Loki quickly moved his book away so the man wouldn’t bang his head. Tony let out a shaky breath a shiver going through his body. Loki watched carefully as the shock slowly disappeared and only when he was sure the genius won’t jump out of his skin, he touched his forehead with a pale palm. The skin under his fingers was hot and sticky with sweat.

“Are you all right?” he asked pleased when Tony nodded and pressed against his hand.

“I’m fine,” he sighed and pulled the cool palm away so he could kiss the fingers in silent gratitude. Loki gave him a small smile and caressed his cheek.

“What time is it?” Tony frowned looking around the room which was still bathing in the yellow sunshine.

“I believe it’s after noon already,” Loki answered his gaze glued to Tony’s chest.

“Good. I’m hungry. Aren’t you hungry?”

“I could eat,” the god agreed thinking about something eternally different from food.

“Let’s have a breakfast, then. Or lunch, whatever,” Tony decided, the thought of coffee keeping him up. Loki nodded and stood up, with a snap of fingers he let his book disappear and when he turned around the man already has his jeans on and was searching for a T-shirt. Loki grimaced as if someone forced him to eat a lemon when he realized where Tony learned to dress so quickly.

“You ready? Sure you are, you perfect all the time,” Tony grinned. “Hey, that kind of rhymed. Okay, let’s go. I hope Thor isn’t standing behind the door,” he was babbling, grabbed the door handle, but stopped in a middle-motion.

“I almost forgot,” he turned around to face the god and kissed him passionately making Loki lose his balance so he had to fist hands into the man’s AC/DC T-shirt to keep upright. Tony ended the kiss with a small peck and a cheeky smile.

“Good morning to me.”

 

* * *

 

 “I was wondering where you two have been,” said Steve in greeting handing out two cups with black coffee for Tony and green tea for Loki. Both were received with a small smile and mumbled words of thanks. Steve smiled like a proud mother and put two plates in front of them, when they sat down behind the counter, the proper table too far away.

Tony got bacon and eggs, Loki fruit salad, which made him smile, because it seemed the Capitan remembered everything he liked in a record time. He still didn’t like the man, but cook, that he could.

“Will you train with us today, Loki?” Steve asked sipping his orange juice.

“I assume I’m capable of that,” the God of Lies answered and cleaned his mouth with a tissue like the snob he was.

“I’d like to see you fight with Widow,” Tony interrupted their glazing match. “But I need to get ready for the interview. Don’t be angry when I say something funny.”

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “Say anything you want, make something up, I don’t care. Just make it quick,” he said in a prudish tone, a show for the third man in the room.

“As his Highness demands,” Tony chuckled and almost kissed the god’s cheek, but the kick into his shin remained him to behave. He smiled tightly suppressing a pained whine and stole a strawberry from Loki’s bowl instead.

“You should go, Anthony.”

“I really should,” the genius agreed popping the red fruit into his mouth with a sly grin. Loki rolled his eyes and hid a smile behind his left hand, which was holding a fork. When Tony left, the god realized Steve was still standing only few feet away eyeing him suspiciously.

“Something wrong, Steven?” Loki asked making the man jump a little.

“No, I was just... never mind,” he shook his head with a nervous smile blushing slightly.

“You can leave me here alone, Capitan. I promise not to burn anything while you’re away,” the god smiled sweetly and wished he could make the man simply disappear.

“Yes, sure. I didn’t- I’ll be in the train room, come if you’ll feel like it,” he offered stuttering.

“I couldn’t miss that,” Loki agreed with a smirk. He hoped the dear Capitan could fight better than he spoke. If not, he felt sorry for the rest of the Avengers.

Steve left him eventually stuttering something else, which made Loki want to bent over and laugh until he cried. He had be content with quiet chuckles.

“Something funny?” Natasha came out of the shadows, well aware Loki knew about her the whole time.

“Nothing much, my lady,” he smiled and offered her a green apple which appeared in his palm. Natasha took it with a slight smirk and sat down opposite to the god. They ate in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

“You’re really going to train with us today?”

“No I think not. The dear Capitan seems to be too important to lose a limb,” Loki swallowed a piece of a red orange. “Or two,” he added with a dark smirk. “However, it would be more than lovely to fight with you, Natasha. I dare to say you’re the only one whose skills could match mine,” he paused. “And Thor‘s of course, but fights between gods are improper for small places and much more dangerous to those who are nearby.”

“I’d like to test you myself, so it’s a deal,” Natasha agreed and stood up. “Come to the training room after Steve and your brother will come here with towels around their necks, not sooner. Jarvis will show you the way if Tony hasn’t already done that,” she said and left without as much as a goodbye.

Loki didn’t bothered to wash the dishes, simply snapped them clean.

“Jarvis, where can I find doctor Banner at the moment?” he asked with a thoughtful expression wondering how to entertain himself while he waited.

“Mr Banner is currently in his room, but wants to leave for the lab. If you want to meet him, I would suggest teleportation.”

“Thank you. Could you show me a map of the section?” the god asked and smiled when the AI obeyed quickly. He memorized the position of Bruce’s room and teleported into the corridor which leaded to the elevator. Unfortunately, he popped up right in front of the man making him jump away and put a hand over his heart.

“Jesus!” Bruce blasphemed, but quickly calmed down when he saw his skin change to a pale green. “Loki,” he sighed as a mother would before she started to reprimand her child. “I hope you’re not trying to give ma a heart attack.”

“I’m deeply sorry,” Loki apologized with an honest expression. “I didn’t intend to surprise you like this. I should have asked Jarvis if you were still in your room.”

Bruce blinked with a baffled look and had to shake his head to come up with some response. “It’s okay; I have better control now than ever. It was just unexpected,” he smiled. “Well, I assume you want to speak with me then.”

“Aye, I wondered if you would let me into your and Anthony’s laboratory.”

“What for, may I ask?” Bruce smiled again, but tensed a little at the idea.

“Oh, I don’t plant to tear down a wall and escape,” Loki chuckled at the nervous look on the scientist’s face. “I can show you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone and let me order Jarvis to delete every record of what you’ll see.”

“That sounds,” Bruce sighed, “evil.”

Loki’s laugh sounded like a hundreds of small bells, but he calmed down not long after and smiled at the man, who still looked as if the god asked him to strangle himself with his leg.

“It’s nothing to worry about, doctor Banner. I simply wish to get rid of my scars.”


	7. G as guardedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your brother knows about this?” Bruce gasped again.

“Scars?” Bruce couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the slim figure in front of him.

“I can mask them with my powers; it’s a child’s play. However, when my attention is elsewhere, the magic seems to slip.”

“You mean when you’re with Tony?” Bruce asked boldly and could swear the god blushed slightly. He really didn’t mind. Those two liked each other, and even if he feared the time Tony would start to share all the sexual details of their relationship, they seemed to fit.

“Anthony is a strong distraction,” Loki answered evasively. Bruce snored nodding his head. Tony was a genius with a broken heart and child’s wonder, which showed when he was about to find out something amazing, but he was also very talkative, had problems with keeping attention and often forgot he had friends who were there for him.

“Yes, well...” Bruce sighed again and started to clean his glasses with a small frown. Loki stood there waiting patiently for an answer watching the man with calm eyes.

“I think I could take you down there, but if Tony tries to kill me it’s your fault,” he said finally looking up at the god who smiled happily. “But you will show me what are you up to,” he added seriously.

“Of course,” Loki agreed with a nod and a small smirk, which only spoke about his amusement. They went to the elevator and stayed silent the whole ride to the lab. Bruce started to speak with Jarvis about the last results of his experiment. Meanwhile Loki was snapping up things he needed into existence. When everything was ready, he turned around and cleared his throat.

“You wish me to show you what I'm going to fix?”

“Fix?” Bruce asked in confusion. “Oh, you mean... Okay.”

Loki chuckled at the man’s reaction, but didn't comment further knowing one can easily get lost in the world of science. He used to forget about time and everything else spending endless hours – who he was fooling? – days in library without food or drink (not that it would hurt the god).

He took off his shirt not feeling shy at all and with a sigh shook of the spell which was holding his skin together. Scars started to appear slowly, some silver and healed others red and black showing damaged muscles underneath. There was also skin corrosion on his right cheek and dark purple spots on his neck and collarbones.

Bruce gasped clenching the bench he was leaning against.

“Do I disgust you?” Loki asked with a grimace that stretched the skin on his cheek making it change colour from a raw red to a sick white.

“No,” Bruce gulped, the shock clear on his face. “I just... Who did that to you?” he asked trying to stay calm, but the other guy was roaring inside his head in rage. Maybe he didn't like ‘the puny god’, but he wanted to smash the person who hurt him so badly.

“I've fought with enemies who managed to injure me, your green beast broke some of my ribs, but that were only scratches which I was able to heal with a simple thought. These, however,” he waved a hand over himself his lips curling into a crooked smile. “These are gifts from the one I once called my father,” he said and ran a finger over a long ugly scratch on his forearm as if he just noticed it was there. “He made sure I couldn't get rid of them.”

“That’s...” Bruce let out a shaky breath petrified by Odin’s cruelty. He would like to punch the Allfather and then let Hulk have some fun. “Why are you showing them to me? Has anyone seen them before?”

“I promised I would do so, didn't I? And I keep my word, Mr Banner,” Loki gave him an impish smile. “You are the first one I am showing them to after a very long time, but there has been a few who had the honour already. Thor was one of them.”

“Your brother knows about this?” Bruce gasped again.

“Aye, it’s one of the many matters that form the abyss between us,” Loki nodded wincing a little at the old memories.

“But why, I don’t-” the scientist looked confused. “Why didn't he do something?”

“Thor was always the golden boy,” Loki sighed. “Obeying his father like the perfect son who will once claim the throne. Moreover, there was a little he could do.”

“You’re defending him?” Bruce couldn't believe his ears.

“It is all in the past now,” Loki frowned.

“You have that past etched into your skin!” the man raised his voice and a tense silence followed. They stood in the room without a move looking at each other, until Loki broke the eye contact with a tired sigh.

“Will you excuse me, please? I don’t think I can concentrate on work right now,” he said quietly suddenly looking vulnerable and very old.

“Sure,” Bruce replied feeling ashamed. “Loki, I... Thank you for trusting me with this,” he smiled sadly watching the god leave.

“Trust must be earned, doesn't it?” said Loki from the elevator before the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?” Natasha asked lying on the ground with Loki’s knee on her chest. She grabbed his shoulder to pull him down and kick the knee away, but the god caught her ankle and twisted it, so she had to turn on her stomach not to break it.

“It seems,” he ducked away from her punch, because she managed to stand up by tripping him up, “that my earlier conversation with Mr Banner had,” he moved away, punched her into the ribs and gripped her in a head-lock, “unsettled my mind.”

Natasha threw him over her head, so he ended on his back, and quickly wrapped her thighs around his neck crushing his Adam’s apple. Loki chuckled and lifted his upper body without a blink with the woman’s legs still holding him tightly, so she was sitting on his shoulders. He grasped her waist and with a move of his head and hands broke free pulling her into his lap.

“Well, this is interesting,” she commented her new position with a smirk. She didn't mind they were so close and simply moved to sit next to him instead of on him. They had been training for four hours already, but the only proof was their slightly quickened breathing. Natasha gave him a nudge with her shoulder.

“What were you talking about?”

“My past,” Loki sighed and stood up offering her his hand which she took with another smirk.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Let’s eat something first, shall we?” Loki avoided the topic carefully and Natasha nodded linking her arm with his in a silent gesture of comfort.

“I think Tony’s coming back today,” she said after a while.

“Ah, yes,” Loki frowned a little. “The interview concerns me. You can never underestimate the stupidity of the general public.”

Natasha’s eyes widened and she couldn't suppress a giggle. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Have I amused you?” he asked with a smirk when the elevator dinged and they entered the living room heading for the kitchen. Natasha snickered and brushed into a soft laugh. Suddenly, she stopped and with a cough tried to calm down, but the corners of her mouth kept lifting up. Loki stood next to her with a satisfied smirk when he noticed Clint’s frown.

“Where have you been?” asked Hawkeye a little sharply, upset his girlfriend was giggling like a small girl thanks to their ex-enemy.

“Training,” both of them answered in unison and grinned at each other.

 “You've been there for four hours!” squeaked Clint in surprise.

“So?” the other assassin raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

“Shouldn't you at least look like you've been training?” wondered Steve.

“Well, we hardly started,” Loki shrugged elegantly. “Maybe another two or three hours would have some effect on our appearance.”

“You’re all light weights. I'm glad Loki can keep up, otherwise I’d have to ask Tony to make me a punching robot or something,” said Natasha and bit into a green apple.

“It’s my pleasure,” Loki smiled at her and snapped himself a bowl of cereals.

 

* * *

 

“Honey, I'm home,” called Tony cheerfully as he bounced into Loki’s bedroom. The god was sitting in the middle on a green fluffy carpet surrounded by piles of books, three of them opened in front of him.

“I can see that,” he smiled and sighed when Tony kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

“How was it?” he asked with an honest interest. The billionaire laid his head on the god’s thigh looking at the ceiling. Loki started to play with his hair absent mindedly.

“It was fun, actually.”

“I think they weren't as amused as you, were they?” the god smirked somehow proud and turned a page in two of the books as if he was reading them both at the same time.

“Let’s say it like this,” Tony chuckled. “Why insult someone when you can say something nice in a very sarcastic tone?” he said and closed his eyes when Loki found a sensitive spot behind his ear, which he stroked with his thumb meanwhile the other fingers were massaging his skull.

“What did they want to know?”

“The usual,” the man hummed lazily. “If we think that you’re plotting something evil. Why I decided to take responsibility for you and your future actions. If you’re in fact our prisoner. What part will you take in the Avengers. If we think it’s safe, blah blah blah,” Tony rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Will they show it in the television?” Loki wanted to know.

“Today at 6 pm.”

“Can we watch?”

“Wouldn't miss it,” Tony chuckled and closed his eyes again.

“You’re tired,” Loki frowned. “Don’t you wish to go to bed?”

“I kinda like it here. Just don’t wiggle too much.”

Loki bent down to kiss his forehead and smiled. “Sleep,” he said and Tony did. “Jarvis, could you remain me of the interview, please?” he asked after a while still examining the man’s relaxed face and calm breath.

“Certainly, sir. Will be fifteen minutes before enough?” the AI replied politely.

“Perfect, thank you.

“No problem, sir.”

Loki sighed and turned another page in the third book. There was silence for about half an hour, but then Tony mumbled something and frowned making an agitated sound. Loki put a cool palm on his forehead to calm him down, but the man flinched away with a whine.

“Anthony,” Loki shook him gently.

“Um, what?” Tony jerked awake. “What’s wrong?” he asked when he noticed the god’s worried look. The god’s frown deepened as he searched the man’s face.

“Do you have nightmares?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the mistakes


	8. H as harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me I can have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause, guys  
> Thanks for the kudos :)

Tony sat up quickly as if Loki's touch hurt him. He sighed and turned away to stand up and probably run away. Long fingers on his wrist stopped him.

"You don't have to confide in me, but don't leave in haste," said Loki quietly, a hint of plea in his voice. Tony sat down again, but his expression was somehow distant.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said firmly.

"As you wish," Loki agreed looking away. The disappointment was well hidden, but not unrecognisable.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's all right."

"It really isn't," Tony smiled sadly, but leaned down to kiss the god. Loki forgot to count the kisses some time ago, because it didn't matter. Every kiss was different, every time something new was added, but it always left him breathless and wanting more.

"Anthony," he whispered trying to say something, but Tony stole the words with his lips and dancing fingers, which moved under the god's T-shirt.

Loki bit Tony's lower lip harshly in punishment and licked the blood away savouring the taste on his tongue. He moaned a little when Tony pulled him closer, the edges of the arc reactor pressing against his chest, and even though he was happy with the situation, he didn't find the position comfortable. He pushed against the man's shoulders and sat into his lap. Yes, much better.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Tony chuckled, when he moved his lips on Loki's throat licking and biting the soft skin. He wasn't satisfied until it was covered in small red and pinkish spots.

"Maybe," Loki smirked closing his eyes and titled his head to give the man more space. Tony mumbled something in response, but it couldn't be important, because when the god asked, the other just shook his head and kissed him again.

"Tell me," Tony whispered after a while hugging him closer. He bit Loki's ear making his lover hiss in pleasure.

"What should I say?" the god asked breathlessly kissing the corner of the man's mouth and almost ripped off his shirt trying to taste more of the tanned skin.

"Tell me I can have you," was growled into his ear and a hand sneaked under his T-shirt again, nails scratching along his spine. Loki moaned at the thought, hips snapping forward on their own. Their erections rubbed against each other and there was nothing the god hated more than denim in that moment.

"Yes," he groaned kissing Tony again. One hand holding his jaw, fingers of the other digging into a strong shoulder. His breath was coming out in short puffs. "Gods, yes," he whispered, when their lips parted making the man smile brightly.

"Just like that?" Tony laughed a little nuzzling Loki's cheek, tickling him.

"I would have you in my bed long time ago wasn't it for my brother keeping me away from what I desire," he said closing his eyes again, enjoying the slow motion of a warm hand on his back.

"It's almost pity that you don't want to kill him anymore," Tony half joked and kissed the god's jaw.

"I would smash his skull with that bloody hammer of his for less than one night with you," Loki purred leaning into Tony's palm on his cheek as a cat.

"Cheeky," the billionaire smirked. "Fuck, I want to be inside you," he groaned when Loki pressed his ass into his crotch again, not really thinking about what he was saying.

The god froze, but smashed their lips together in the next second so eagerly, that Tony ended on his back with one of the books under his head. Not that he planned to leave it like that.

"Anthony," Loki laughed, when the man flipped them over, so it was him, who was pinned to the ground. Tony's heart skipped a beat at the happy sound and he licked into the god's mouth quickly to prevent his mind from thinking.

Loki pushed his tongue pass parted lips and did something that left Tony shaking on his propped elbows. He pulled the lower lip between his teeth, sucking a little as a sight of promise.

Tony groaned and moved his hands under Loki's thighs so he could wrap his legs around the man's waist. In this position their cocks were pressed together and even though the god didn't want to move from his spot any time soon, he made a distressed sound as one of the books jabbed into his ribs.

"Come to bed," he asked in a breathy voice when Tony moved to his neck again. The man looked up a little surprised, but smiled wolfishly seeing the lust in the god's eyes.

"Eager, are we?"

"No, but I do hate this floor," he answered.

"Liar," Tony whispered narrowing his eyes, but gave him a peck and moved away, so Loki could stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're here," Tony mumbled into his neck wrapping his arms around the surprised god.

"Me too," Loki whispered back, the desire forgotten for a moment. He smiled as he realized how Tony fit into his arms, head hidden in his hair as if he was suddenly embarrassed. He felt the hot breath on his neck, arms holding for dear life and of course, he couldn't miss the hardness that was pressing against his thigh.

"Take me to bed, Anthony," he said with a smile and put a hand on the nape of the man's neck playing with the soft hair there. Tony let go of him and grabbed his other hand walking him to the bed, where he sat down.

Loki stood between his legs and got the hint when Tony tugged at the hem of his T-shirt. He took the piece of cloth off, revealing his pale skin to the man. Tony looked up at him as if to make sure he had Loki's permission and after a short hesitation put a hand on one slender hip dragging him even closer. He kissed the god's stomach and Loki's eyes widened at an old memory.

He didn't want Tony to see him like that, wishing for something Odin had forbidden before he could manage at least a protest and was left shaken in tears with nothing but a fading remembrance. Loki shivered and tangled his fingers into Tony's hair to keep him from looking up.

Their first love making was slow, sensitive and tender like neither of them expected. Tony took his time exploring every part of the lean body in front of him, searching for spots that made Loki moan and squirm on the white sheets like a snake in the water. The god threw his head backwards countless times, stars dancing behind his eyelids and quiet moans escaping his lips every time his lover bit or licked the pale skin on his thighs.

When Tony finally passed through the tight ring of muscles, Loki surged to kiss him, too afraid he would say something foolish if he let his lips gasping for breath forming words of affection. The man didn't seem to mind the intimate atmosphere and smiled down at him putting a strand of sweaty hair behind the god's ear.

He stayed still for a moment giving Loki time to adjust, but bent down to seal their lips again when he moved his hips experimentally and swallowed the god's shout hungrily.

"Anthony," he whispered with closed eyes resting their foreheads together, both hands holding the man's face close.

"I know," Tony agreed not knowing to what. He was lost in the tight heat of Loki's body pulling him incredibly closer as if to melt into one and stay like that until one of them couldn't bear it anymore. He hissed a curse when Loki moved his hips impatiently digging his fingers into the small of Tony's back to pull him closer.

They started a slow rhythm, locked in the oldest dance exchanging kisses and quiet words that surprisingly urged them to go even slower to make the moment last. Loki realized Tony was close when his lover started to shake and whisper adorations into his hair as he hid himself in the crook of Loki's neck and shoulder.

The thrusts became harder and faster and Loki felt his orgasm coming in waves running through his body, but the thing that pushed him over the edge was when Tony entwined their fingers, his lover's hand pushing Loki's into a pillow.

His eyes opened, back arched from the bed and he cried out words he had never spoken before.

" _Kjære_ ," he whispered and the rest came easily to him. " _Jeg er din, du er min_ ," he gasped. " _Og vår er verden_."

Tony groaned as Loki's walls clasped around his cock and he thrust another few times before he tensed and hissed the god's name. His arms were shaking from the effort to keep himself up, but Loki didn't seem pleased by that and pulled him down chest to chest for a slow kiss while his knees moved higher, with Tony still inside him, pressing against his lover's ribs as if he was afraid he would leave.

"Loki," Tony smiled cupping the god's cheek, his breath coming out in harsh puffs, but his eyes were calm and happy.

"Yes?" Loki answered, fingers of one hand running over the man's sweaty back, the others still entwined with Tony's in tight grasp.

"Nothing," the billionaire chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth. Loki hummed and brought their holding hands in front of his eyes, smiling when Tony squeezed.

"Can we stay here for a while?" he mumbled, suddenly tired as the afterglow started to fade.

"Try leaving," Tony smirked and moved, so they could settle for a nap. Loki ended with his head on the man's shoulder, one arm slung over his waist. Tony intertwined their fingers again and wrapped his other arm around Loki, running it up and down his back in lazy motion.

Before he fell asleep, Tony heard Loki whisper one of the words he had cried out before he reached his climax. It sounded like nothing he heard before, but even though he didn't know what it meant, he pulled the god closer with a smile.

Jarvis made sure to record the interview they'd missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Kjære, jeg er din, er du min, og vår er en verden = Beloved, I am yours, you are mine, and ours is the world
> 
> It's Norwegian and I'm deeply sorry if it's wrong, but I really wanted Loki to say that without Tony understanding him
> 
> If it's really horrible and you know Norwegian, please let me know and I'll correct it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave me some kudos or comments, please  
> I love feedback!


End file.
